


Nothing but Memories

by SirCastanets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Linhardt is horny on main, Masturbation, Smut, this is my first post on ao3 and it’s just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirCastanets/pseuds/SirCastanets
Summary: It’s been three years since Byleth went missing during the Battle of Garreg Mach. Linhardt is left with only the memories of their time together at the academy. Every night, those memories haunt him, and he’s left yearning for her once again.AKA Linhardt laments Byleth’s disappearance by jerking off.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 28





	Nothing but Memories

"Professor..."

A hitched breath. A strangled sigh. A low moan as Linhardt dipped his fingers below the hem of his pants. He grasped his throbbing member through his shorts and lightly bucked his hips against his palm.

It had been three years since Garreg Mach Monestary fell to the Imperial army led by Edelgard. Three years since he had been separated from his beloved partner. Now, all he had left was the memory of her. No one to hold close at night as he slept. No one to be woken up by with a gentle kiss on the lips. No one to satisfy his urges when they came-

"Oh Goddess, _Professor_..." a groan escaped his lips, purple and sore from biting them to keep quiet. His evenings were haunted by the image of her, spread out naked below him. The luscious curves of her plump hips, the softness of her thighs, the rise and fall of her chest with each gasp of breath she took as Linhardt fucked her _senseless._

All he had been able to do in order to combat those lewd memories was touch himself. This night was no different. It was an absolutely shameful act, but one he resorted to regardless. With a shaking hand, Linhardt freed his cock from his shorts and quickly set to work on rubbing his shaft. His mind, clouded over with desire, envisioned her taking his full length in her mouth- Like the moment they shared alone in the library. Byleth had sucked him off mercilessly from below, and Linhardt was hunched over the table fucking her mouth until he came.

"Professor-" he gasped as his thumb dug into his tip. Pre-come spilled down the head of his cock and into his hand, and Linhardt quickly thought that if Byleth were here, she'd lick it up and proceed to suck him dry.

She was a slut, truthfully. He had seen, on many occasions, Byleth flirt with Sylvain, Lorenz, Balthus- the list went on. Yet somehow, Byleth had become drawn to him. Linhardt had unknowingly played hard to get, and only until Byleth had pampered him with lovely tea parties and hand-cooked meals did he return her feelings. Of course, with such an innocent start to their relationship, the thirst was quick to come.

They had only been together a week when they first made out. Four days later, Linhardt had her pinned to the loveseat of his bedroom, thrusting his aching cock deep inside her as her plush thighs straddled his waist. He came so hard that day that he saw stars as he orgasmed.

Now here he was, humping into his hand as he grasped his arousal, crying out her name in desperation. It wasn't the same. His grip wasn't as tight as Byleth's entrance. He could play with his tip all he wanted, but it wasn't the same as Byleth gliding her tongue in circles around it until he climaxed. With his face buried into his pillow, Linhardt propped himself up on his knees and fucked his hand as fast as he could. His hips thrust forward with strength he didn't know he had, sending waves of euphoria coursing through his bones as his cock slid against his fingers. He was close.

Byleth. Perfect, sweet, sexy Byleth. Linhardt loved everything about her. Her body, her personality, her intelligence, her voice, _her body_ \- her body- how she'd ride him when he was too tired, but still massively horny for her- how she'd jerk him off when they were alone outside making out- her chest- how tight she was- her body- Byleth's body- _Byleth's body_ -

Linhardt came with a loud wail. His release spilled down his fingers in three large spurts, spraying onto the bed and his thighs. He was a mess- a desperate, lonely, depressed mess. With a shaky sigh he slumped to the bed, and curled up in his newly tainted sheets. Byleth had been gone for three years. There was no telling if she'd ever return.

And so, with his mind still buzzing from orgasm, and the unwelcomed sense of melancholy that came over him, Linhardt drifted off into a hesitant slumber. One without his dearest professor.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this fic is shitty, it’s my first time writing smut so this was a ride to do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
